


Warming Up

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sam Winchester, Bedsharing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multiple Sex Positions, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Some Plot, all the trope-y cliched goodness, borders on crack in some parts, motel sex, multiple orgasm, then jumps straight to the smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam and Reader get stuck sharing a bed in a freezing motel room. let the cliches begin!





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> for SPN kink hbingo 2019  
> Square filled: Bed Sharing

“Sam look, it’s late, I’m tired and in desperate need of a shower after that hunt. I don’t care that there’s only one room left. I’ll sleep in a chair if I have to. Please, just pay the man.” You turned and walked back over to Sam’s car to get your duffle out of the trunk as he went back into the motel lobby to settle up with the clerk.

You had meant what you said. You didn’t care if you had to sleep on the floor at this point. All you cared about was that the shower worked so you could wash the layer of grime and blood out of your hair and changing into clean clothes. After that, you didn’t care if the boogeyman kicked the door down, you were getting at least five straight hours of sleep. You grabbed your bag and Sam’s, and closed the trunk before heading towards the lobby. Sam came out the door just as you reached the sidewalk and took his duffle bag from you, leading the way to the room.

God, this place had to be one of the most rundown motels you’d stayed at to date. It took three tries for Sam to get the key to unlock the door. When the two of you finally entered the room, you immediately began to shiver. It was freezing. You tossed your bag on the coffee table in the center of the room and sought out the central air controls.

“Uh, yeah. The desk clerk said the thermostat is stuck and the repair man won’t be able to fix tonight.” Sam set his duffle by one of the rickety chairs and began looking through it.

“Great”, you groaned sarcastically. “Well, I’m gonna take a shower. We can figure out the bed situation when I get out.”

You grabbed the ratty pair of sweats that you slept in and an oversized shirt along with your toiletries and headed to the tiny bathroom. The small room didn’t look much worse then what you’d come to expect from years of hunting. Toilet bowl a bit rusty, shower handles a little stiff with age, the usual. At least the water was hot and the towels were clean. You spent a few extra minutes soaking under the running water, letting it relax your muscles. You made sure to leave Sam just enough hot water; he hadn’t gotten nearly as splattered in vamp guts as you had.

You dried yourself off and slipped into your change of clothes before wrapping your hair up in a dry towel. You regretted not packing your blow-dryer, at least then you’d have something to battle the freezing room. You quickly washed the blood out of your jeans and flannel shirt, draping them over the empty space on the towel rack before heading back out, teeth gritted in anticipation of the onslaught of cold air.

“Fuck, it’s cold.” You walked over to your duffle and rummaged through it, looking for anything thick and long-sleeved to slip on over your shirt. “How do want to decide who gets the bed? Roshambo or flip a coin?”

“Look, it’s freezing in here, and there’s no extra blanket. The clerk’s probably closed up the front desk; why don’t we just share the bed? It’s big enough for the both of us without it needing to be awkward.”

“Fine.” You sighed, too tired and too cold to press the issue. You gave up on looking for additional layers to wear and crawled under the sheets as Sam went to take his turn cleaning up.

You were still shivering under the covers by the time Sam came out of the bathroom. He was wearing only his boxers and a thin undershirt. You felt a shudder go through you that had nothing to do with the cold. You shook your head slightly to clear it; you’d seen him like this before, why was it affecting you now? He turned off the room’s main light quickly crawled under the sheets and you huddled into your side of the bed, trying to stifle your shivering.

“Good night, S-Sam”, you stuttered out before reaching to turn out the bedside lamp. You sank further down and tucked the sheets around you as best you could.

“Night, y/n.”

You felt the bed shake slightly as he shifted around. It felt like forever before you were finally able to drift off. It didn’t last long. After what felt like only minutes, though probably closer to two hours, you woke up in a cold sweat, Sam gently shaking your shoulder.

“Y/n, it’s okay. You were just having a nightmare. You’re okay.”

“Sorry, Sam. Should’ve figured I’d have one tonight of all nights. Didn’t mean to wake you.” You shifted onto your back, looking over at the hunter, his worried face lit by the moonlight filtering in through the window blinds.

“It’s fine, y/n. I doubt there’s a hunter out there who doesn’t have a nightmare at least once a week.” Sam kept his hand on your shoulder, his fingers squeezing sympathetically. “Look, it’s still really fucking cold in here, even under the sheets. You wanna just…huddle together for at least a little bit of extra warmth? Might help you sleep better too.”

You hesitated, taking in the small blush in Sam’s cheeks. On the one hand, this would blur that very strict line you’d always toed with the younger Winchester; sure you flirted with Dean all the time, but that was just that, flirting. Neither of you considered the other as anything more than close friends. But with Sam, you tried to keep everything strictly business. You knew that given the chance, you’d fall for the tall brunette and never get back up. On the other hand, it really was too cold to get any real rest. A few hours in his arms wouldn’t send you tripping over that line, would it? Of course not, you reasoned with yourself.

“Sure, Sam. Thanks.”

Sam slid up closer to you as you turned back onto your side and tucked up into his chest. His body heat made an immediate difference and you felt yourself relax into him as his arm wrapped around you carefully. You heard him let out a soft sigh of contentment.

“Much better. Sweet dreams, y/n/n.”

“You too, Sam.” You drifted off surrounded by his warmth and the solidness of his body and slept through the night this time.

 

 

You woke up the next morning, unsure of what exactly had pulled you from your slumber. You shifted slightly, not wanting to wake up the hunter sleeping behind you. When you tried to pull out of his embrace, Sam’s grip tightened around your torso automatically. Still sleeping, he pulled you closer against him, a sound halfway between a sigh and a moan spilling from his lips. The next second, you stilled. Pressed up against him as you were, you could feel his hardened length pressing against the small of your back.

You swallowed down a moan of your own as he bucked against you. You let out a soft gasp as he moaned again, your name a plea ringing in your ears. You bit your lips as the urge to grind back against him washed over you.

“Sam”, you whispered softly. “Sam, wake up.”

“Mm…y/n….fu…oh, shit. Y/n/n, I’m sorry!” Sam jolted out of his dream and scrambled to pull away from you. “Really, y/n, I’m so sorry. Fuck, so much for not making this awkward. Please…”

“Sam, it’s okay, really. Morning wood happens, don’t sweat it. If it makes this less awkward…I’ve dreamt of you before too.” You turned to face him, your cheeks flushing as you gauged his reaction.

Sam’s eyes darkened slightly as he stared back at you. His eyes flashed down to your lips and back up, his own plush lips parted as his chest heaved. You swore you saw a glimmer of what you could only describe as hope in his eyes. He slowly leaned toward you, his hand reaching out to cup your cheek. He ran his thumb over your bottom lip and his eyebrow quirked up in a silent question. You nodded and let your eyes flutter closed as he closed the space between you, his lips pressing softly to yours.

The kiss was more tender than you had ever imagined it would be. Slow at first, then building up to something more passionate and unrestrained. Sam’s tongue flicked out across your bottom lip, a silent request for permission. You parted your lips and he swallowed your moan as he deepened the kiss. Your hands wound themselves around his neck pulling him closer to you, fingers tangling in his hair.

“Fuck, y/n, wanted to do that for so long.” Sam pulled back, panting. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure. Trust me Sam, never been more sure of anything.”

Sam sat up and took his shirt off before swooping back down to capture your lips. Your hands explored the planes of his torso, sliding over his muscles around to his back as your legs parted around him. He settled between them and teased you with a shallow thrust of his hips, his erection pressing against your clothed crux.

“Too many clothes, Sam”, you muttered against his lips.

Sam broke the kiss to let you pull off your shirt and bra, his hands trailing down your sides to the waistband of your sweats. He looked up at you as his thumb dipped beneath the fabric, skimming along the lace of your panties.

“How long till check out?”

“Long enough to care of what your dream caused, at least”, you replied, a smirk pulling at your lips.

Sam scoffed a laugh and scooted back enough to remove the rest of your clothes, maneuvering his tall body to ease off his boxers. He stared down at your bare form, a soft smile on his face.

“God, you’re just as beautiful as I imagined, y/n. Uh, um..condom?”

“I’m on the pill. Wanna feel you, Sam.”

Before he leaned back over you, you’d gotten a quick glance at him in his full glory. You worried for a second if he’d even fit, but you trusted him not to hurt you. You spread your legs a bit further as he hovered over you, arching into his touch as his hand ran over your body. His other hand settled on the pillow beside your head, supporting his weight to keep from crushing you. You let out a moan as he cupped your breast, his head dipping down to catch your nipple between his lips.

“Sam, oh fuck.”

He chuckled against your skin, the vibrations traveling straight to your core. His hand continued down your body, one long finger dipping into your center. You bucked into his hand and whimpered as he gave a few testing pumps.

“Fuck, you’re so wet already, y/n.”

“Need you, Sam, so fucking bad.” You push eagerly against him, rolling your hips in search of more friction.

“Shit, baby girl, me too.”

Sam added a second finger and thrust a few more times before pulling them out. He moved back over you, swooping in for another deep kiss as he lined himself up, his hard cock teasing at your folds. He swallowed down your moan as you pushed against him.

“Now, Sam, please.”

“Don’t worry, baby, I got you.” He eased himself into you, giving you time to adjust around his girth. “Fuck, you’re so tight, y/n. Ah, shit, you feel good.”

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he slipped further into your core, your heels pushing at his hips and urging him deeper. Sam nipped his way along your jaw, up to your ear, his teeth grazing at your earlobe in a way that sent a shiver down your spine. Your hands flew up to tangle in his hair and you keened out as he gave a small testing thrust.

“Shit, Sammy, yes. Need you to move, Sam. Fuck me.”

“You sure you’re ready, baby girl? Don’t want to hurt you. Ah, fuck!”

You thrust your hips up at the same time as you dug in again with your heels, sheathing his thick cock further within you. “Fuck. Me.”

Your demand seemed to flip a switch within the hunter; Sam pulled back enough to look down at you, his eyes lust-blown, a wolfish smirk playing at his lips.

“Fuck, you are eager, aren’t you, y/n? Want me to pound this tight cunt hard, huh? Make you scream my name as you come on my cock, that what you want baby? Tell me, y/n, tell me what you want.”

“Oh, shit. Yes. Make me come, Sam. Fuck, make me come so hard and loud, they hear it in the lobby.”

Sam thrusts into you quick and deep, one hand gripping tight at your hip. You moaned loudly as he pumped into you, your hand roamed over his broad back, nails scraping, gripping as you let your head fall back. He took advantage of the exposed expanse of skin, his lips pressing hot kisses at your pulse point, teeth nipping at the curve of your neck.

“Fuck, baby girl, you feel so good around me. Shit, should’ve done this so long ago. Ah, y/n, fuck you’re so beautiful like this.”

“Mm, Sam, fuck. Baby, don’t stop. Shit, make me come Sammy.”

You soon let out a surprised whimper as he pulled out. He quickly maneuvered the two of you so that he was laid out beneath you, his hands gripping you tightly as you hovered over his aching cock. You wasted no time in sinking down on it, drawing out a groan from the hunter as you took him completely. You ground down on him before lifting up, your walls clenching around him, and you began to ride him in earnest.

“Oh, fuck, y/n. Such a good girl, baby, taking my cock like this. Fuck, here I thought I’d have to be careful with you.” Sam reached up and pinched your nipple, his hips thrusting up into you. “Damn, you’re just fucking perfect.”

“Sam, fuck. Like that, baby, just like that.”

Sam ran his hand behind your neck and guided you down to him, snagging your bottom lip between his teeth, his tongue soothing over the sting he left behind. The new angle allowed him to hit that sweet spot inside you with each thrust; you moaned against his lips as you pushed back.

“Sam, I’m close, baby. So fucking close. Fuck me, Sam. Make me come, need to come, Sam, please.”

“Fuck, I could listen to you talk like this forever. Shit, y/n. You gonna come for me, baby girl? Gonna let me see you fall apart around me, full of my cock?”

“Yes. Please, Sam.”

Sam’s hand reached between your bodies and slipped down to where you were joined, seeking out your clit. You bucked into his touch as he began rubbing small circles, swiveling your hips down on him. You pulled back up to your knees, Sam following, his free hand wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against him. He bit at the crux where your neck met shoulder, thrusting into you at a rapid pace.

“Fuck, that’s it. C’mon y/n. Come for me, come for me baby. Let me hear you sing. Fuck, sweetheart, gonna come so hard. Shit, so tight baby, come on, let me feel that sweet cunt choke my cock, beautiful. Wring me dry.”

“Sam, oh fuck, Sammy. Yes. Fuck, yes! Gonna come, baby. Gonna…fuck, gonna come. Come with me Sam, please. Need to feel you fill me up, need…”

You gripped at his shoulders, his hair, whatever you could grab hold of as you felt the coil within you snap. You screamed out his name as your walls clamped down on him, pulling him over the edge with you. You rocked against him as you felt rope after rope of warm cum filling your womb. Sam continued thrusting into you even as he came, drawing out your orgasm as he rode out his own.

“That’s it, y/n. That’s it, let this whole place know who’s fucking you. Shit, baby. I’m never letting you go now. Should’ve made you mine ages ago.”

“Sam. Oh, fuck, Sam, shit…! I, fuck, I love you, Sam.” The words slipped out before you could think to bite them back, but at that moment you couldn’t care less. You meant it, you loved him, more than you had ever admitted to yourself.

Sam let out a growl and quicker than you could register, pulled out, flipped you over onto your hands and knees, and entered you once again in one swift stroke, his cock hard once again. As your mind tried to catch up with your body, he began thrusting into you, his tall body curved over you. He angled your head back to nip at your jaw, biting his way along it up to your ear.

“Shit, I love you too, y/n. Oh fuck, do I love you. Loved you since the day I saw you.”

He kissed his way down your neck and along your shoulder, his hand working along your body, making it way back down to your clit. His thumb pressed against it, rubbing slow circles as his thrusts slowed and deepened. You cried out when he found that spot again, your hips pushing back to meet him every time.

“Oh, fuck, Sam. ‘M close, Sam. So good, shit…Sam!”

“Come for me, y/n. Come for me. So beautiful, let me see you fall apart again.”

You let out a breathless cry as your second orgasm washed over, your body trembling beneath him as you rode it out. A few more strokes and he spilled into you once more, a roar ripping from his chest as he pumped into you. He pressed his forehead to your shoulder, his chest heaving as he struggled to keep from collapsing against you.

“Oh, shit, y/n. That…that was, fuck.”

“Yeah. It was.” You let out a small chuckle and cast a quick glance at the clock radio on the bedside table. “Oh shit. We’ve only got about fifteen minutes till check out.”

Sam huffed a laugh and pulled out slowly, groaning as he fell back against the bed. You laid out beside him, your arm snaking across his torso as he pulled you close. He ran his hand soothingly along your back and leaned up to kiss you; where as before his kisses had been full of fire, all want and need, this time you felt a deeper passion pouring from him as he explored you. You broke the kiss, breathless and grinning like a dope.

“Well, that certainly warmed me up. Seriously though, we need to get cleaned up and outta here. ‘Sides, sooner we get back to the bunker, the sooner we can do this again.”

Sam heaved a dramatic sigh and placed a quick peck to your forehead. “Fine, if we must. Share the shower?”

“Only if you promise to behave. I don’t think I can handle another round and still be able to walk normal.”

“Promise. But soon as we get home, we’re heading straight to one of our rooms and making up for lost time. Still need to see what you look like when you’re coming on my tongue.”

You moaned at the thought and shook your head to keep from jumping him as you climbed out of the bed and made your way to the bathroom, the smirking brunette following close behind.

“You’ll be the death of me yet, Sam Winchester. At least I’ll die happy.”


End file.
